


Home

by StarrySummers04



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When the wildfire is finally under control and the 126 get to leave and head back to Austin, TK can't wait to go home, his home is no longer a place. It's a person.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic for either of the 9-1-1 shows that I've completed so please be nice. I just couldn't help but imagine how TK and Carlos would be so pleased to see each other again after the fire was over.

It had been the longest week ever. TK was grateful for the new friends he had made. He was grateful they had managed to get the fire under control. He was grateful that his dad was okay. But above all of those - TK was just grateful to finally go home.

He knew his mom was going to be pissed when his dad returned without him, but TK had never considered that house to be his home. TK didn't want to live with his dad forever and as long as he checks in with Owen regularly, then TK is never questioned over why he doesn't spend more time at 'home'. TK completely agrees when people say home doesn't have to be a place. The last thing TK had expected when being uprooted to Texas, was that he was going to find his home. But he did. TK knows his home is in the arms of Carlos Reyes.

* * *

They'd all been dismissed quite late at night so that new crews could come in and take over. It had been a complete surprise to the whole team, but the out of state teams had been dismissed nearly 48 hours ago and the 126 had carried on, despite being down their captain whilst Owen recovered from the concussion he sustained in the helicopter crash. Either way, they were going home.

When they got back to the station, everyone showered, changed and then sat down to eat together, they’d not had a shower in a week and they didn’t get proper meals at base camp so they were more than grateful for what they could get. They had thought about stopping on the way back to Austin but everyone was too tired and just wanted to get home so they could get into their own beds and sleep for longer than 4 hours.

"Can you tell mom I'll see her tomorrow?" TK asked Owen as everyone left the station that night, pulling his dad into a hug. If it wasn’t him getting injured then it was Owen, there was no winning with the Strand boys. Gwynth would be furious with Owen when she found out and TK certainly wasn’t going to be around for that.

"She's not going to be happy about it." Owen remarked.

"I know she won't, but there's somewhere else I need to go." TK smiled.

"Say hi to Carlos for me." Owen called as his son started to walk away.

"Will do!"

* * *

TK hadn't actually told Carlos they had been dismissed and were heading back to Austin as he didn't know when they'd be back and what time they'd finish up at the station and TK knew if he sent his boyfriend a message saying he was on his way home then Carlos would wait up for him. It was one of the many things TK loved about Carlos, not that he'd summoned the courage to tell his boyfriend that word yet.

When TK pulled up outside Carlos's place, all the lights were off, meaning Carlos was in bed as the car was parked on the sidewalk. He unlocked the door as quietly as possible and locked up. He took off his shoes and jacket before creeping up the stairs.

TK took off the rest of his clothes and folded them neatly, putting them on top of the dresser as he snuck into the bedroom. TK couldn't help but smile at the sight of Carlos, fast asleep, wrapped around TK’s pillow. TK’s heart couldn't help but give a flutter in his chest. He loved Carlos so much. TK put his phone on the nightstand and pulled back the covers, climbing into bed. "Tyler?" Carlos asked, sleepily.

"Who else would it be?" TK smiled. Carlos opened his arms so TK could crawl into them and eagerly pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried for you. And the rest of the 126. But mostly you." Carlos rambled when they pulled apart for air.

"I missed you, too. But we're all okay. I mean, my dad has a concussion, but we all got back in one piece. We met a bunch of guys from LA and I'd love to see them again some day. Maybe we could go on a vacation up there one day or something." TK responded, well aware he was rambling himself but he'd gotten no more than 4 hours of sleep a night for the last week and now that he was back in his own bed, wrapped up in Carlos's arms, he finally realised how tired he actually was.

“Is he okay?”

“He was in a helicopter crash and it’s a long story but we rescued him and Hen, with some of our new friends from out of state. I’ll tell you the story tomorrow but I’m definitely going to be in the doghouse again.” TK admitted.

“So, basically, you did something stupid.” Carlos deadpanned.

“In my defense, it wasn’t my idea, it was Buck’s. I just went along with it.” TK defended.

“I don’t know who this Buck is, but he sounds like his department’s version of you.” Carlos rolled his eyes, two guys who thought like TK surely weren’t such a good idea together, but if everyone got out alive then it couldn’t have been that bad. 

“My dad says hi, by the way.” TK passed on. “I’m glad though, you’re the first boyfriend I’ve ever had that he’s passed his regard on to. He must actually like you.” TK added, joking.

“Well, you’re pretty amazing and he’s your dad, he just wants to look after you.”

“No, he knows I have a crappy taste in guys and didn’t want them to stick around, he clearly thinks differently about you.” TK smiled, yawning.

"How about you get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow? Although, after midnight is usually the time for such revelations as you’re telling me." Carlos offered, pressing one last chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Sounds good to me. "TK replied, already nodding off. "I'm so glad to be home." He mumbled. Carlos smiled, holding his boyfriend tighter against him as they drifted off to sleep, happy and content, knowing they were exactly where they were supposed to be.


End file.
